One Rule:Stay in the Light
by Rameinstein13
Summary: The light. Everyone wants to be in the light. But me, I prefer the dark. Always have and always will.
1. Chapter 1

The light. Everyone wants to live in the light. The light protects them, keeps them safe from danger. The light. Ha. The light has never done anything for me. I live in the dark. The shadows protect me, they keep me safe. Most people strive to see the light. But for me, it's the dark. The darkness, is where I shine.

I can't see anything, they have me blindfolded. I can barely hear or smell. These mercs have done their best to dull all my senses. Everyone is in cryo. Everyone is sleeping deep. They say your brain shuts down when in cryosleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. Maybe that's why I'm still awake. I wonder where they're taking me. Maybe the Pit. I haven't been there before. They say that the Pit is hell. No way out, or so they say. It's exactly as the name states. It's a giant pit. No guards, none are needed. The only way you can get out is to scale the ancient walls. Too easy. My nails grow fast, strong, and sharp. So the Pit is out of the question. What's that? I can sorta hear something. An alarm it sounds like. Are we close to our destination? Wait, now I'm hearing yelling. She ship starts shaking, bad. Now I'm hearing screaming. I think I just heard someone say something about an emergency landing. The shaking worsens. We hit something. What's going on? I heard and explosion. Then black silence.

I wake to the feeling of someone taking off my headgear. My ears are now free! "What do you mean this is stupid! He's our only chance of survival!"-a woman. "Because he's a convict! A mass murdering psychopath that eats human flesh! And what makes you think he'll even help us?"-a man. "His name! He has to be like his grandfather!"-the woman again. "So what if his name is Riddick! He has a worse track record than Richard! He's also a monster!"-another woman. I pretend to still be unconscious. Wait it out until I have an opening. "You can't fool me! I know you're awake to piece of shit!"-the man again. I heard the man walk towards me. He sounded tall and well built. Maybe six feet tall. He kicked me in the face and damaged to nose plug setup on me. I did a long hard sniff. Almost ten people. Maybe a few more. Four women, six men. Two young boys, and one girl. One of the women is on her period. All those smells. Every one scent, I welcomed after such a long time in silence. "Make sure you keep an eye on the evidence chest!"-the man that kicked me. Sounded like he was in charge. My first target. I still had no sight, no taste, and my hands and feet were locked up tight. I heard guns and blades. Maybe about five mercs and five civilians. What's that sound? It's underground. Interesting. This crash landing is going to be fun. "We need to look for more survivors."-one of the boys. Now is time to play a game, the waiting game.

Over the next few days we found about thirty more survivors. But we also lost about ten people to the things underground. The people are panicking because of it. "We need him! You know what he can do! He can help us find these things. Ask that pilot girl. She says he makes certain movements when someone gets taken by those things."-a woman, her name is Kathy. Only three people have tried to let me loose. The woman Kathy, a man name Grimlock, and a younger woman named Dani. She was a strange one. She had a smooth voice, full of innocence. She smelled irresistible. When she walked she sounded about five foot, eight inches. As the days past, I kept count of the fools here. One down. Two more. They lost about six more when the head honcho cracked. "Fine we'll see if he will deal. You pilot bitch, undo the gag."-the leader. She did as she was told. As soon as the gag left my mouth I say, "So, looks like you have more to worry about than little ol' me. Hahaha." I heard the kick coming from a mile away. I leaned back right before it would have made contact and it missed. I laughed some more at him as he started cussing. They left me alone after that.

I heard footsteps coming. It was the pilot girl Dani. "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful."-me. "Flattery won't help you now, Riddick. Will you help us?"-Dani. "Depends. Will I get a kiss," I grinned as I said this. I heard her get ready to slap me and prepared for it. Her hand was soft and warm. "It's been a while since a woman has touched me. What do you have to offer me in turn for my service? And remember its life and death here."-me. "You'll be free," was all she said. I nodded while giving her a devilish smile, showing her my teeth. The more to make them fear me I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you can get into this box with nothing but your hands, you can use your gear."-Boss Rickets. He pushed the evidence locker in front of me. Without opening my eyes, I could tell that this box is rather flimsy. With a quick slam of my foot, the hinges broke. I dug around everything looking for a special set of goggles. Ones that will make me see like normal. My eyes, my Alpha Furyan eyes, are super sensitive to normal light. These goggles block out almost all light, making me able to see like everyone else. I found them and put them on. I finally opened my eyes since they took off my blind. I saw him again. "Were you always this ugly or did I miss something."-me. "Shut the fuck up, ass wipe."-Rickets. I rummaged through the box for more of my stuff. Found my boots, gloves, belt, throwing knives, and my favorite tools for killing. A pair of knives that were designed by Furyan monks centuries ago, Ulaks. "Alright boss ma'am, what do I need to do."-me.

I spent a month hunting these things. They were reptilian and used sonar to see us from underground. They were meant to dig holes and make traps like the ant lions of old Earth. After a while they stopped hunting us for food and just stalked us until someone falls in one of their traps. We found an old settlement after a couple days and moved everything from the wreckage to there. Out of everyone there only two can pilot a ship if we found one: Boss Rickets and the girl Dani. Rickets would die before he helped me, but the girl, I could scare her into helping me.

Every chance I got, I was with the girl. It's been a long time since I've put this much attention into a woman, and its catching up to me. I finally let my lust free one night. I snuck out of my bunk to hunt down where Dani was sleeping. I made sure no one saw me as I slithered into the building she was sleeping in. I saw her in the bed. She was sleeping as I crawled over her. I watched her sleep. She woke up and was about to scream when I covered her mouth and told her to stay quiet. I moved my hand from her face, feeling her lips and her skin as I did so. I pulled my goggles off so I could truly see her. She gasped at my eyes. I tried to touch her face again, but I couldn't for some reason and my hand just hovered over her before I put it back down on the bed. I leaned in so I could smell her even more. What is wrong with me? Why am I hesitant? I've raped and kill plenty of women before, so why is she giving me so much trouble? And why did she have to smell so good? She kept staring at me, not out of fear or terror, but out of curiosity. She lifted her hand and touched my face. I couldn't stand it so I crawled off of her and slunk out, but as I was about to step out she said something that surprised me. "You can come back and try again if you want."-Dani. I put my goggles back on and walked out and slowly went back to my bunk. What's wrong with me now? Why couldn't I fuck her? She's attractive enough, so why couldn't I rape her? Whatever I'll just go back to sleep. I got back to my bed and crawled in and went to sleep.

For the next couple of days I avoided her. Why? What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? Why? Every time she came by me I avoided looking at her. That's it! I'm going to do it tonight! I stayed with Rickets that day working like a slave. Finally night fell. Once again I snuck out of my bunk and made sure that no one saw me as I made my way to Dani's room. She was fast asleep when I got in. I walked up to the bed and watched her for a while. I took off my goggles so I could see her with my real eyes. I watched her breath slowly, deeply. I finally crawled onto the bed over her and smelled her. She awoke and looked at me. I tried touching her again to no avail. She watched as I struggled with myself. She reached out and touched my face. Her hand was warm and soft. Her touch was gentle. She pulled me down into a kiss. It was quick, only a few seconds, but it felt perfect. The way her lips felt on mine. She released and just stared at me. She started to blush and I leaned in for another kiss. I pulled the covers off of her and looked at her body. She was wearing a grey shirt and black panties. I pulled my shirt off and went in for another kiss. I spread her legs and pressed myself against her. She moaned as I started to ran my hand up her leg. She grabbed at my chest as we kissed. She started undoing my belt and pants as she began to grind against me. She pulled my erect penis out and started rubbing against it. I started kissing her neck as I pulled her panties aside to expose her now soaking pussy. She grabbed my cock again and pulled me to her so I could penetrate her. She was tight, so tight. But I could tell she wasn't a virgin, she just didn't fuck all the time. She gasped as I thrust inside of her. We fucked and fucked. Every time I was about to cum she made me do it in her mouth so she could swallow it. This always turned me on even more than I already was.


End file.
